AMARTE BIEN
by princesa.de.las.tinieblas
Summary: Hay amores momentáneos, de dos meses o incluso de dos días. Otros que supuestamente durarían al menos un par de meses , pero que en verdad no duraron juntos ni un día . Sin embargo hay amores que duran una vida completa, en el cual ambos miembros aprenden lo maravilloso que es amarse bien


**Desclaimer: Los personajes son obra de Tite Cubo y este fic participa en el reto apertura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor**

 **Disfrutenlo!**

 **Nota: Inspirado con la cancion Amarte bien de Barlos Baute**

* * *

7 años

 _Como te amo yo..._ _  
Como te explico_ _  
Como resumo en poco tiempo_ _  
Lo que te amo yo_ _  
Como te digo en tres minutos_ _  
Lo que siento yo..._

Recuerdo el día en que

 _Te conocí muy bien_ _  
En ese otoño de noviembre aquel atardecer_ _  
Inolvidable aquel día_ _  
Lo que sucedió_

Un pequeño niño de cabellos blancos caminaba solitario por la cancha del parque, sus amigos no habían podido salir porque anoche jugaron en la lluvia, por ende terminaron enfermos y con fiebre alta en cama , por mas que les explico a las mamas de sus amigos que no volverían a jugar bajo la lluvia , ellas simplemente dijeron que no

Débiles- pensó el

Bueno , no tenia nada que envidiarles . El tuvo suerte de que sus defensas lo protegieran de la lluvia torrencial, aunque si recibió un buen regaño por parte de su abuela al llagar empapado a casa.

Suspiro frustrado, jugar soccer solo no tenía ninguna gracia.

Kamisama por favor, una migo para jugar por favor- pedía entre ruegos el pequeño peliblanco.

Si todo lo que decían en la misa de los domingos, donde su abuela se encargaba de llevarlo temprano cada domingo sin falta, estaba en lo correcto entonces si deseaba un amigo con todos sus fuerzas y ponía su fe en su oración a Kamisama él se lo concedería.

Cerro sus ojitos turquesas con ilusión, junto sus manitas y comenzó su oración.

"Por favor Kamisama , un amigo para jugar. Uno que no se enferme si jugamos bajo la lluvia, uno on quien podamos disfrutar jugar a las luchas con lodo. Alguien con quien ir a la playa… bueno, mejor que no le guste la playa porque yo no soporto el calor. Por favor Kamisama…"

Abrió sus ojitos esperando encontrar a su amigo , pero se llevó una gran decepción cuando no fue así.

Ya hablaría con su abuela , no era verdad que si le pedias a Kamisama algo él te lo concedería. Todo era una estrategia para que niños como el fueran arrastrados a ese templo de oración vestidos de forma ridícula para adorar a alguien que no puede conceder un deseo tan simple.

Resignado giro sobre sus talones y tomo su balón, pero al agacharse para recogerlo escucho un grito y luego todo se tornó doloroso.

-¡Cuidado con el balón!-

La advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde, el balón había caído de lleno en la cabeza del pequeño peliblanco. Quien lo único que pudo hacer fue llevar inmediatamente la mano al lugar donde había sufrido tal golpe.

No iba a llorar… él era valiente.

-Lo siento- al levantar la vista vio a la responsable de que el esté a punto de llorar.

Un momento.

Aquella mala persona no era nada más y nada menos que una niña , así como lo oyen , una niña de largos cabellos negros que usaba una camiseta blanca toda manchada con lodo y pantaloncillos cortos dejando ver algunas heridas en las rodillas. Pero eso no le importo a el , se quedó perplejo al ver sus ojos, un profundo negro.

Turquesa vs Negro

-Lo siento- dijo nuevamente la pequeña agitada- No pensé que el balón fuera a caerte en la cabeza-

-No… no te preocupes- dijo el- De todas formas no me dolió- mintió.

Ella lo observo en un momento- ¿De verdad no te dolió?- pregunto ella acercándose a el poco a poco- Porque podría apostar que tus ojos están húmedos-

-¡Es mentira! Un golpe como ese no podría doler- se mofo él.

-Con que eso crees…- ella lo vio de reojo y sin previo aviso le dio un pequeño golpe justo en el lugar donde había caído el golpe

-¡Ay! –

Ella sonrió victoriosa- Ya lo sabía- el pequeño con la cara apenada no dijo nada- Me agradas niño, me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano- ella sonrió.

Por kami… esa niña tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto.

* * *

11 años…

 _Hace tiempo te buscaba y no me imaginaba_ _  
Lo fácil que era entregarte mi alma_ _  
Cuando el amor te llega, te atrapa y te desarma_ _  
Ohhhh..._

-¿Te duele?-

-No mucho- se mordió la lengua para no decir nada mas

Tal para cual

El albino llevaba a cuestas a cierta pelinegra que había recibido una gran caída en la cancha de futbol, quizá una lesión o un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo. Ella estaba recostada en la espalda da de este tratando de no soltar ningún quejido que evidenciara que realmente el tobillo le diolia demasiado. El por su parte sabía que ella estaba que moría de dolor , pero la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ella no le daría ni una sola queja , solo aguardaría a llegar a la clínica de su familia y que su papa la atendiera.

Era una suerte que el albino había ido a recogerla del partido, porque de no ser así ella se hubiera arrastrado hasta su casa, sola. No iba a pedirle ayuda a cualquiera de los chicos con los que juegaba, ella tenía su orgullo y muy grande a decir verdad.

-Pensé que estabas en tu reunión con el consejo estudiantil- escondió su rostro apenada contra la espalda del albino- No había necesidad de venir.

-Puede que tengas razón- volteo a verla- Pero de no haber venido te hubieras arrastrado hasta tu casa provocando así que tu ya herido tobillo padeciera. No tienes consideración ni por tu propio cuerpo, Kurosaki.

Tsh-

-Hubiera llegado de todas formas –

-No me contradigas, eres una inconsciente. Solo espera a llegar a tu casa, la buena regañada que te va a poner tu padre-

-Se cómo controlar al viejo. Primero me regañara, luego te agradecerá por traerme, me preguntara porque no lo llame para que fuera por mí y luego llorara frente al poster de mamá sobre el porqué no soy tan comunicativa con él. Nada nuevo-

-Hmp-

Ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra después de eso. Y el peliblanco agradecía eso , otra cosa que agradecía era que ella estuviera en su espalda porque así no podría ver el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas pues con cada paso que daba ella se movía un poco frotando así sus pechos (aun pequeño , pero que el reconoce a la perfección) contra su espalda.

Demonios, se estaba convirtiendo en un total pervertido. Aunque ha de atribuía eso a las hormonas. Después de todo estaba entrando a la pubertad.

* * *

17 años…

 _Te amo en carne viva sin medida y sin dolor_ _  
Te amo como nadie en esta vida te amo yo_ _  
Te amo cuando callas y me besas sin control_ _  
Te amo como un niño cuando tiene una ilusión_

 _Amarte bien_ _  
Amarte bien_ _  
Lo unico que quiero es solamente Amarte bien_ _  
Amarte bien_ _  
Amarte bien_ _  
Lo único que quiero es solamente Amarte bien_

-¿A quién invitaras al baile, Hitsugaya?- pregunto uno de los compañeros del consejo estudiantil a cierto pelinegro que tenía la vista perdida por el gran ventanal que curiosamente daba una buena vista de la cancha de futbol de su escuela.

-No me interesan esas cosas, Abarai-

-Que amargado que eres, teniendo a casi toda la población estudiantil femenina tras de ti y tu despreciándolas, de verdad no te entiendo.-

Así es, nuestro peliblanco era la envidia de cada chico de la secundaria de Karakura. Con solo mover un dedo podía tener a la chica que deseara bailando en la palma de su mano, pero él lo aprovechaba? …

¡Por supuesto que no!

A rechazado a cada una de las chicas que se le han declarado, a todas y cada una de manera humillante, pensando así que lo dejaran en paz. Gran error , pues ellas se interesaban aún más en él. ¿Acaro eran masoquistas? El no comprendía porque las mujeres eran así.

-¿A cuántas ya has rechazado?-pregunto el pelirrojo acomodando los últimos expedientes en el estante

-Unas…cinco? –Dijo sin mucha importancia- Aunque esta mañana encontré en mi casillero dos notas pidiéndome ir al baile. Así que quizá a unas siete-

-Eres imposible, acepta a una. Escuche por los pasillos que Hinamori te quiere invitar ¿Por qué no aceptas su invitación? –

-No me interesa. En lugar de pensar en mi deberías de pensar en ti , ¿acaso alguna chica que ha invitado ? –

-Yo no soy como tu enano- el peliblanco le dio un zape en la cabeza. Está bien que hace un par de años él era el más bajo de su clase , pero crecio ¿Qué no lo podía olvida?- A mí las chicas no se me confiesan a diario.

-¿Entonces?-

-Voy a invitar a alguien. Solo espero que no me golpee en cuanto lo haga- reconoció Abarai

-¿Quién es la afortunada?- pregunto el peliblanco. Quizá sea Kuchiki , aunque ella tenía una extraña admiración por el hermano mayor de Kurosaki .

-Kurosaki Karin-

-.-.

-¿Viste a Abarai? ¿Quién le habrá dejado la mejilla morada?-

Pregunto Karin mientras caminaban a casa de ella, el peliblanco la acompañaba a su lado en silencio. Como siempre.

-No lo sé, quizá le cayó un balón- desvió la mirada

-Quien sea que haya sido me ganó- apretó los puños - tenía que haberlo golpeado yo- admitió ella en voz baja y bajando la mirada.

El la miro confundido -¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo? – ella se sonrojo al instante.

Oh no, eso no

-Habla, Kurosaki- prácticamente ordeno que la morena hablara. Detuvo el paso e hizo que ella hiciera lo mismo- Habla-

-El… el me pidió que fuera con él al baile-demonios, su rostro no podía estar más colorado. Aunque este color era una mezcla entre rabia, pena y vergüenza.

El peliblanco apretó los puños- _A pesar de la advertencia que le hice , el insecto se atrevió a hablar con ella_ \- pensó el

-¿Y qué respondiste?-trato que su voz sonara calmada , tranquila o si no ella sospecharía- ¿Le dijiste que si?

-¿Qué? Yo… no respondí nada, solo me di media vuelta y me fui-

Silencio total , ninguno de los dos se dignaba a decir palaba alguna.

Miedo quizá, aunque más bien era rabia. Sí, era rabia por parte del peliblanco. Se enfadó cuando Abarai le comento la idea de invitar al baile a su Kusosaki , ella era su amiga y obviamente le preocupaba que fuera al baile con cualquier tipejo , por eso como buen amigo que era se encargaba de espantar a los moscardones que merodeaban a la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué no respondiste nada? ¿o es que acaso no quieres ir al baile?- pregunto con desdén , como si escupiese cada palabra que decía. Demonios, no podía controlar su rabia.

-No es eso es solo que…- moría de ganas por decirle al peliblanco que la acompañara.

-Porque yo he decidido ir-

Un sudor frio recorrió la frente de Karin.

-Hinamori me invito en la salida y le dije que la acompañaría-

La verdad es que el la había rechazado (pensando que ella rechazaría inmediatamente al pelirrojo) pero Karin no lo sabía. Solo era cosa de llamarla apenas llegara a su casa y decirle que había pensado mejor las cosas y que si la acompañaría al baile.

-Pensé que no te gustaban esas cosas-

-No me gustan, pero cambie de opinión cuando ella me lo pidió- dijo con desdén.

Ella lo vio confundida , pero luego comprendió lo que quería su amigo. Y eso la hacía rabiar.

-Conque es así ¡perfecto! Ve con ella yo iré a casa para llamar a Abarai y disculparme por dejarlo ahí sin responderle-

El peliblanco se quedó mudo mientras veía como ella empezaba a caminar- ¡Y por supuesto que ahora le diré que si, Hitsugaya!-

* * *

 _Ha sido magia si_ _  
El día en que te vi_ _  
Ha sido fantasía pura desde que te di_ _  
El primer beso nuestro_ _  
Nunca olvidare_

Hace tiempo te buscaba y no me imaginaba

 _Lo fácil que era entregarte mi alma_ _  
Cuando el amor te llega, te atrapa y te desarma_ _  
Ohhhh..._

El día del baile…

Al final del día no llamo a Hinamori, el sabía que lo había dicho solo por molestar a su amiga , pero también sabía que no iba a soportar toda la noche al lado de aquella chica castaña , primeramente porque le parecía totalmente irritante y otra porque…

¡Porque no iba a tolerar ver a Kurosaki toda la noche al lado de Abarai!

Así que para evitar todo ese mal trago decidió quedarse en casa. Según él iba a repasar para el examen que tenía en una semana. Aunque pensándolo bien mejor leería un libro o reorganizaría algunos documentos que le faltaban entregar en el consejo estudiantil.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a trabajar , tenía que distraer su mente para no pensar en el estúpido Abarai , ni en el estúpido baile y mucho menos en Karin.

Estaba enfadado , demonios estaba furioso.

Furioso porque en lugar de convencerla para no ir prácticamente la ínsito para que asistiera.

Agito la cabeza para que se fueran esos pensamientos.

Paso alrededor de una hora y logro concentrarse en el libro que tenía en frente a el. O eso creía hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Kurosaki- se lei en letras grandes en la pantalla

¿Debería de contestar? Ella debe de estar divirtiéndose de lo mejor , aunque quizá lo llamaba por una emergencia.

Se mordió la lengua y contesto.

-¿Bueno?-

-Hitsugaya-

-¿Abarai?- pregunto incrédulo ¿Qué hacia el con el teléfono de la pelinegra?- ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Kurosaki?

-Ayúdame-

* * *

Corría todo lo que sus pulmones le daban , eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche y ni su abuela ni si hermana estaban en casa por eso no tenía a quien pedir las llaves del auto. Su mente no pensaba en nada más que llegar a la clínica de la familia de su amiga.

 **Flash Back….**

 **-Ayúdame- se levantó de su asiento y su respiración comenzó a distorsionarse-Karin ella… estábamos en el baile cuando de un momento a otro no podía respirar, sus labios están inflamados y suda mucho , ahora estoy con ella en la enfermería de la escuela. Solo me entrego su teléfono y me dijo que te llamara – la voz del pelirrojo podía sentirse que temblaba - ¿Qué hago ahora? Ella tiembla cada vez más y la enfermera está entrando en pánico -**

 **Repasaba en su mente todos los síntomas, el los conocía perfectamente.**

 **-Idiota, es un ataque de alergia ¿comió algo con nueces?- pregunto mientras buscaba una chaqueta en su armario-**

 **-Nueces… ¡Sí! Un pastelillo que le di creo que tenía nueces, ¡Demonios, si me hubiera dicho que tenía alergia no se lo hubiera dado , maldición!-**

 **-¡Cálmate de una vez Abarai! Escucha bien – el otro hizo silencio- dile a la enfermera que tiene un ataque de alergia y que la prepare, llamare a su padre para que mande una ambulancia a recogerla, nos vemos en la clínica-**

 **Colgó inmediatamente y llamó a Isshin , este en un comienzo contesto alegre (como de costumbre) pero en cuanto le comento como estaba su hija prácticamente cambio, le pidió información del estado de su hija e inmediatamente mando una ambulancia a recoger a su pequeña. El por su parte no podía quedarse en su casa, tomo algo de dinero, sus llaves y salió lo más rápido que pudo**

 **Fin del flash back**

Continuo con el mismo ritmo mientras corría, demoro alrededor de media hora en llegar a la clínica de los Kurosaki. Al llegar pidió información en recepción sobre su amiga y esta le dijo que entro de emergencia y que aún no sabían cómo estaba. El agradeció y pregunto dónde estaba exactamente , ella le respondió y él se encamino hasta donde ella dijo.

En frente a la gran puerta estaba Reji Abarai sentado en una de las tantas sillas del lugar con las manos cruzadas. Se apresuró a él y le propino un golpe justo en el mentón.

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?¡- grito el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Si serás imbécil! ¡Si algo le pasa a Karin sea tu culpa! ¡Tú maldita culpa! – grito el acusándolo, el enojo que sentía esos momentos lo estaba segando a tal punto que iba a propinarle otro golpe, de no ser porque alguien lo sujeto por atrás-

-Maldición Tohsiro ¡Cálmate de una vez o llamo a seguridad para que los saquen a ambos de aquí!-

Era Ichigo Kurosaki, el hermano mayor de Karin , que lo tenía sujeto por los hombros.

-De acuerdo- dijo entre dientes-

El mayor hizo que ambos se sentaran en extremos diferentes.

-Hmp , niños- dijo el mayor provocando que el albino se irritara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna , al menos hasta que Isshin salió del consultorio.

-Viejo- Ichigo fue el primero en pararse - ¿Cómo esta Karin?-

-Mejor, la estabilice y ahora solo tenemos que esperar que despierte para darle una última revisión-Suspiro relajado , felizmente su niña había llegado a tiempo , de no ser así su respiración se hubiera obstruido y traído consecuencias desastrosas.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- se escuchó un murmullo, era el peliblanco quien preguntaba aquello.

Isshin lo vio sorprendido y sonrió de medio lado- Por supuesto –

El menor asintió y camino a paso lento hasta la habitación de su amiga. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a su amiga tendida en la camilla conectada a un suero fisiológico. Se acercó a ella y se quedó parado a su lado.

No sabía que decirle, primeramente porque estaba enojado con el mismo. De no haber dicho todas esas idioteces ella no hubiera reaccionado como lo había hecho y al final no hubiera terminado así.

-Soy un idiota ¿no es así?-

Sus ojos le picaban

-Lo siento Karin. Actué como un imbécil , ni siquiera sé porque lo hice- se llevó ambas manos al rostro- Me conoces y sabes perfectamente que no hago estas cosas , solo que cuando me dijiste lo de Abarai me molesto y no controle lo que dije. Parezco un mocoso con las hormonas alborotadas haciendo esto. Es como si quisiera que la chica que me gusta no la observe nadie. No quiero que estés con nadie más y para lograr eso tuve que decir demasiadas tonterías. Lo siento-

Retiro ambas manos de su rostro y …-

-K-kurosaki- la pelinegra tenía los ojos abiertos como platos .

-H-Hitsugaya-

-Yo..-

Era ahora o nunca

-Escúchame que no sé porque escogí este momento para decirte esto .Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza, vas alimentando el amor de mi alma, y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento , y me puse a pensar ¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?,si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire y sentiré mi corazón vacío. Estando en tus brazos, más bien tú en los míos, sólo a tu lado siento que respiro y me siento tranquilo , no tienes que cambiar. Hay tanto que inventar los dos , ya no tengo porque fingir "me enamoré de ti, Kurosaki-

* * *

-¿Y el beso?-pregunto cierta pequeña pelinegra en los brazos de su madre.

-Vino después de la confesión de tu papá, solo que en lugar de que el me besara se puso a tartamudear por eso yo lo bese a el- la pequeña sonrió – Aunque no duro mucho porque tu abuelo entro y… arruino el momento.

-Papi era tonto por pensar que estabas dormida- se acomodó en los brazos de su madre – Y el abuelo es inopo… inoportuno ¿no es así mami?

-Así es corazón- La alzo en brazos para acostarla en su cama – Que tengas dulces sueños Nozomi- le dio un beso en la frente y abrigo bien para que no pescara un resfriado.

Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos al fin podían decir que ambos habían aprendido a amarse bien , la prueba de ello es su pequeña Nozomi , quien disfrutaba cuando su mamá le contaba la historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres. Desde el pelotazo en la cabeza del peliblanco , hasta la intoxicación de su madre y la extraña confesión de su padre, todo eso le parecía romántico. Al menos eso pensaba en su pequeña cabecita.

 _Te amo en carne viva sin medida y sin dolor_ _  
Te amo como nadie en esta vida te amo yo_ _  
Te amo cuando callas y me besas sin control_ _  
Te amo como un niño cuando tiene una ilusión_

Te amo gigantesco, exagerado...

 _Como te amo yo_ _  
Amarte bien es lo que quiero..._ _  
Amarte bien_

Te amo en carne viva sin medida y sin dolor

 _Te amo como nadie en esta vida te amo yo_ _  
Te amo cuando callas y me besas sin control_ _  
Te amo como un niño cuando tiene una ilusion_

Amarte bien

 _Amarte bien_ _  
Lo único que quiero es solamente Amarte bien_ _  
Amarte bien_ _  
Amarte bien_ _  
 **Lo único que quiero es solamente Amarte bien**_

* * *

 _Al fin lo termine! Pense que nunca iba a acabar e.e  
_

 _Les gusto :D ? O lo odiaron T_T?_

 _La confesion de Toshiro esta inspirada en la cancion me enamore de ti de Chayane 3 3_

 _Con amor Princesa de las tinieblas_


End file.
